1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is systemic control of ectoparasites with .alpha.-cyano-m-phenoxybenzyl-.alpha.-C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 -alkyl-2-naphthaleneacetates.
2. The Prior art
I am not familiar with any art, other than the application of R. W. Addor et al. referred to above and made of reference herein, that describes the compound of this invention for any use whatsoever. The closest art of which I am aware, is the pyrethroid art which decribes chemical compounds that contain the .alpha.-cyano-m-phenoxybenzyl substituents and are shown to possess insecticidal properties. My invention provides a process wherein .alpha.-cyano-m-phenoxybenzyl .alpha.-C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 -alkyl-2-naphthaleneacetates are highly effective systemic insecticidal and acaricidal agents useful for the treatment of warm-blooded or homothermic animals. U.S. Pat. No. 3,835,176, issued Sept. 10, 1974 and assigned to Sumitomo Chemical Company Limited of Japan discloses alpha-cyanobenzylcyclopropanecarboxylates containing a m-phenoxy substituent, as insecticidal agents. There is, however, no disclosure of animal systemic insecticidal or acaricidal properties for the patentees compounds and the compounds are chemically distinct from those of the subject application.